Silvourge:
by Skytail000
Summary: A story that took me an entire day.


Hello everyone. Sky's here and I have a story for you all. Hope you like it :)

Scourge's POV~

I grabbed on to Silver's arm, looking behind me to see if we were being fallowed by someone. He noticed and looked at me. I'm usually never clingy on him, mostly in public, so this did make him question the act. "Someone's clingy today, aren't we?" He chuckled a little and I looked back at him. "Um, yeah." I said nervously. He still decided to question me for my strange behavior. "Care to tell me why?" I looked in front of us. "I just am, okay." I said sounding somewhat annoyed, which tells Silver to not ask any more questions. "Okay." He said in a very quiet tone. I really never liked it when he did that. It made me feel guilty, but I couldn't let him know why I was clinging to him and looking over my shoulder.

The reason why was because someone's out to get his revenge on me. A dude I pissed off a long time ago before I met Silver. I forget what I had done to him and even forgot about the guy, until we met again outback of a gas station a few weeks ago. I was getting gas for my motorcycle, when I felt a hand cover my mouth and another wrap around my chest, pulling me away from my bike and behind the station. The guy pushed me to the ground. I starred at the dude as two others walked out of the shadows. One was a dog, another was a fox, and the guy that pulled me back here was a hedgehog. "What the hell do you want?" I growled. The dog chuckled. I looked at him. "You're not at all threatening fucker." I got up. Damn it! They all towered over me, damn my short size. "Care to answer my question?" I looked at him. "Do you not know who I am?" He asked. "I have no clue who the fuck you are and don't give a HELL about you!" I shouted.

"Wrong answer greeny." He snapped his fingers. With that the fox punched me in my left arm. I gasped in pain and stumbled into the wall. The dog walked closer to me, the other two keeping their distance. "I'm the guy you beat the living hell out of, killed his family, and blamed it on the exact same guy thus sending him to jail!" He shouted the last as he punched me in the gut. I slammed into the wall behind me and I gasped for air. "So now, I'm getting revenge. By killing something dear to you." He said, towering over me. "What could you possibly kill?!" I shouted. "How bout that white hedgehog that you live with?" My eyes widen. He was talking about Silver, but how did he even know about him? "How do you know about him?" I growled lowly. "I have my ways of knowing." He said before turning to walk away, but then looked back. "Oh, and if you call the cops, he won't be the only one dead." He walked away, his two companions fallowing. I pushed off the wall and walked back over to my bike.

That's pretty much it, since then I've been so paranoid that I can't even sleep at night without fear that they'll break in and take him away from me. "Scourge?" Silver called to me. I had drifted off into thought. I snapped back to reality and looked at him. "Are you alright? You just stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk." I looked around. He was right. "Scourge, is something wrong?" I stared at him in silence. He looked really worried. I hated it when he looked at me like that. It just made me want to spill everything out right there, but I didn't and lied again. "I'm fine. Really, I just need some sleep." I gave him a small fake smile. He just sighed and took my hand. We then continued to walk home.

I wasn't letting him out of my sight. Even at home. I was sitting at the kitchen table as he cooked dinner. The good thing about this was that I got to see his cute butt. I stood up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his stomach. I saw him smile a little at this, but continued to focus on making dinner. I started planting kisses on his cheek and neck. "Could you wait until after dinner love?" He asked calmly. I nodded and let go of him. He looked at me and smiled, then turning back to the meal he was preparing. I sat back down in my chair and continued to stare. Silver noticed and blushed. I smirked.

After we finished eating we went upstairs to watch a movie, and maybe if I can persuade him, have some "fun". We had this thing with movies that each night we would take turns. For example, one night I'd pick a movie, and the next night he'd pick one. Tonight was my turn. I chose a scary movie. Silver started whining. "Scourge! You know how I hate scary movies!" I smirked at him. "I know." "Then why are you putting one in?" He looked at me in a way that made him look like a mad 5 year old. "Cause I like it when you hold onto me at the scary parts." He blushed. I put the movie in and grabbed the remote. I laid down next to him and kisses his cheek.

Halfway during the movie I had a shaking Silver holding onto me. I smiled a little, only to frown at one part of the movie. I turned off the tv. "Scourge, why'd you do that?" "I was getting tired of it." I looked at Silver, who was still holding onto me, his head near my chest. "What are you doing?" I asked quietly. "Listening to your heart beating. It's relaxing." He closed his eyes. I smiled a little and petted his quills. I'd save the sex for another time. He looked to peaceful right now to bug him with it. I heard him start to purr. I liked it when he purred, it made me feel happy for some reason. We were in our peaceful moment for another minute or two before my cellphone rang. I picked it up off of the nightstand. It was my boss. "Silver, I have to take this in the hallway. I'll be back in, k?" "Okay." I smile at him as I walked out of the room.

Silver's POV~

I stared at the door as I waited for Scourge to come back in. I wanted to ask him something. Nothing to do with his behavior, just about something. A few minutes later he walked back in. "Who was it?" I asked him quietly. "My boss. I have to work tomorrow." His voice had a mix of anger and worry. I sighed. "Scourge, there's something I want to ask you..." He laid down on the bed. "What is it?" I think he was starting to get annoyed with my questions. "C-can we maybe...do it?" I felt my face starting to turn red as I looked at him. Instead of having some sort of shocked look on his face, he was grinning.

"Scourge, why are you looking at me like that?" I got no answer. Instead, he got on top of me and kissed me. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do it with you." I blushed more. He smiled before kissing me again. "Just one thing Scourge." He looked at me. "This is my first time and...well..." He continued my sentence for me. "You want me to be gentle. I know." He kisses my neck and fluff. "It's my first time to. Just relax and enjoy." He looked at me. I smiled softly at him. I was going to give the best time ever tonight.

The next morning Silver's POV~(you pervy animals. I'm not typing out a porno here :U)

I woke up to the sound of drawers opening and closing. I sat up to see Scourge rummaging through the drawers. "What are you looking for?" I asked him still somewhat sleepy. He turned around. "Silver. Go back to bed. It's only 4 o'clock." I looked at the clock. He was right. "Oh well, I'm up now. So what are you looking for?" I started to get up but suddenly felt a sharp pain in my butt. I winced as I sat back on the bed. Scourge walked over to me. "Sorry." He kissed my head. "It's alright." I smiled softly through all my pain. I then tried to get up again, but stumbled into Scourge's arms instead. "Relax Silv." "At least tell me what your looking for so I can tell you." Scourge put me back on the bed. "My pants." Oh, those. Should've guessed. I pointed to the closet.

He ran over and opened it, pulling out a black pair of pants. Normally male Mobians don't wear pants, but I guess Scourge's job made him. He then put on his usual black jacket with the flames. "I'm locking the door when I leave. Please don't leave the house until I get back." I looked at him frowning. I knew something was up, I just didn't know what... "Okay." He smiled and kissed my lips. "I'll be back around 3." He walked to the bedroom door. He looked at me before leaving. I laid back down. I needed more sleep, plus maybe when I wake up the pain will be gone. I closed my eyes as I drifted to sleep.

3:25 p.m. Scourge's POV~

I waited at a red light on my bike. I was worried about Silver. The light turned green and I sped away. When I reached the house I dreaded what I saw. The door had been kicked down. I got off my bike and ran to the doorway. The locks had been ripped out of the wall from the force. I looked inside. It looked like a tornado went through it. I ran upstairs into the bedroom. There was blood on the floor and some of the furniture in the room had been broken or thrown. I ran back downstairs. The phone has a message on it. I pressed the play button. The same dude who got me behind the gas station's voice came to the speaker. "Nice move green boy. We've got your silver friend here. By the time you get this he could be dead." I froze. I heard screaming in the background and I knew it was Silver's. My hand turned into a fist as anger built in me. "Shut him up! No wait. I have a better idea." A few seconds passed before he spoke again. "Say bye-bye to your boyfriend." "Scourge help!" I heard his voice scream through tears. The message stopped. I stood there for a while before taking the phone and throwing it against the wall. I soon started banging my fist against the wall and tears came nonstop out of my eyes.

I eventually stopped realizing I had to find Silver, dead or not. I walked out the doorway and got onto my bike. I drove away a blazing fury.

4:26 p.m. Silver POV~

I couldn't take being here anymore. I was scared no! Terrified of what was going to happen. I was tied to a chair in a room. The door opened to show a dog. He walked over to me. "What do you want with me?" I asked. "Apparently your boyfriend never told you what I wanted to do to you, did he?" He looked at me. "No..." Scourge never told me anything. Could this be why he's been acting weird for the past few weeks? "He did something to me that is unforgivable." "What did he do?" I asked quietly. "He beat the living hell out of me, killed my family, and blamed me for doing it, making me go to jail for 10 years!" He shouted. I just stared at him. He looked at me and smiled. "But now, I can get my revenge by using you." He pulled a white piece of cloth from his pants and wrapped to around my mouth.

He stood up and walked out of the room. I tried to get out of the ropes that kept me tied to the chair. No good. I tried to move the chair. It worked a little before it fell on its side, bringing me with it. I groaned in pain at the collision. I blacked out a few seconds later...

6:12 p.m. Scourge's POV~

I'd been searching for two whole hours, and no sign of the three guys or Silver. I decided to look in the one place that most people would kill others in. An abandon cabin. I started driving towards the woods. I swear if those basters did something to him before killing him, they're going to wish they'd never taken Silver away. I parked my bike behind a rock so no one would see it and take it. I started walking through the thick under grow. I don't know how long it took to find the first cabin, but I ran inside to see if anyone was inside. No luck. I had to go find another one. God Silver, please hang on.

7:37 p.m. Silver's POV~

I was laying on the floor. I was lose from the chair, but I was bleeding nonstop from my chest. I guessed the guy had decided to let me bleed to death. I was also coughing up blood nonstop. "Fuck..." I said as I looked at all the blood. I looked at the single window at the full moon. "Please Scourge...hurry...I need you..." I whispered to myself.

7:52 p.m. Scourge's POV~

I had finally found another cabin. I walked inside. It was empty downstairs. "Silver?" I called his name out. I started hearing the faint tapping of shoes and my name being called. I ran up the stairs. I checked every single room until I had reached the last one. I tried opening it. Locked, fucking great. "Silver?!" I shouted to see if I would get a response. "S-Scourge...?" It was quiet, but I heard it. I finally found him. I started running into the door with my arm, trying to break it down. With one final run into it, it fell to the floor. I walked into the room, I found Silver curled in a ball facing the only window in the room. I ran over to him. "Silver? Silver?" I soon saw the blood on the floor and his mouth. Damn it! I was to late. "I'm sorry Silver." I picked him up and held his body next to mine. I started crying over him. I then heard a small cough come from below me. I looked down to find Silver opening his eyes. "Scourge..." He smiled. "You're...here..." I smiled through the tears. "Why wouldn't I be?" I picked him up and ran out of the house. I carried his bleeding body all the way to my bike, from there, I'd drive him to the hospital.

A few days later Scourge's POV~

I was sitting outside Silver's hospital room. I was waiting to see Silver, which I hadn't since the incident. The doctor finally left the room and said I could see him. I walked into the room. Silver looked at me and smiled a little. I walked over to him and hugged him. "Hey,ow,carful Scourge." He said quietly. I stopped. "Sorry." I looked at him. "So, how bad was it?" "Well, I got stitches to help the wound heal." He picked up the hospital gown he was wearing to show me. "They hurt and I have a fear that there going to somehow come open." He looked at me. "I also have other news for you." He smiled. I looked at him confused. "What kind of news? And why are you smiling?" "Remember when we did 'it'?" I nodded. "Well,the doctors were taking X-rays to see if any other damage came to me, and they found out that I had well...a baby inside me..." My expression changed from confusion to shock. "But...how? You're a guy!"

Silver shrugged. "I don't know how it happened either." He smiled again. "I don't know if you're happy with this or if you want to keep it...but..." I put my hand on his. "Silver, I am happy. We can have a family. Of corse I want to keep it." He looked like he was about to cry out of joy. He hugged me. "Thank you Scourge." I hugged him back. "You're welcome." "I love you." I hugged him tighter. "I love you to Silver."

i hoped you all liked it and I hope I get many good reviews.


End file.
